Aaron Derrow vs. Rich Clementi
The first round began and they touched gloves. Clementi missed a spinning back fist. Derrow landed a leg kick. Derrow got a single. Clementi stood to the clinch. Four thirty-five. Clementi got a trip to the butterflies. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Clementi landed a left passing to half-guard. Three fifteen. Clementi landed a left elbow and another. Three minutes. Clementi kissed his fist and threw a missed left. Two thirty-five. Derrow closed the guard. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Clementi backed up and let him up. One thirty-five. Derrow landed a jab. They clinched. One fifteen. Clementi kneed the body. One minute as Derrow got a double. Clementi landed a left elbow to the ear from sitting position against the cage. Thirty. Clementi brought him to the guard. Fifteen. Clementi had an armbar as they rolled about. Clementi ended up on top with a pair of left hammerfists as the first round ended. Derrow had a cut on the bridge of his nose. Clementi has a small dab on his nose as well. A little dollop of Derrow. The second round began and they touched gloves. Derrow landed a counter right and smiled. Clementi stuffed a double to the clinch, kneeing the body. Four thirty-five. Derrow worked for a single. Four fifteen left. Clementi stuffed it and had Derrow sitting. Four minutes. Clementi kneed the body. Derrow stood to the clinch. Three thirty-five. Derrow tried for a flying triangle, Clementi escaped. Three fifteen. Derrow has the butterflies in. Clementi mounted. Three minutes. Derrow regained half-guard. Clementi landed a right elbow and another and four more. Two thirty-five. Clementi landed a short right hand. Clementi turtled him up and then had the back with both hooks. Two fifteen. He lost one hook but he was working pretty efficiently for the choke. Two minutes. Derrow turned and regained half-guard. Clementi landed a right elbow. Derrow regained guard. One thirty-five. Derrow worked rubber guard. He let it go and closed the guard. One fifteen. Clementi landed a left hand. One minute. Clementi winked at someone ringside. Thirty-five. Derrow went for a leglock. Fifteen. Clementi kissed the glove again as the second round ended and as Derrow landed a left hammerfist from the bottom. The third round began and they touched gloves. Clementi landed a very nicely timed inside kick. Derrow landed a left hook as Clementi turned away and they clinched. They broke. Four thirty-five. Derrow missed a knee inside. Clementi landed an inside kick. They scrambled, Clementi had a guillotine from the top to half-guard. He passed to side control with four fifteen and mounted. Four minutes. Clementi landed body shots. Three thirty-five as Clementi landed a left elbow. He landed another as Derrow regained half-guard and ate another. Three fifteen. The crowd wanted a standup. The ref stood them. Three minutes. Clementi landed a jab. Derrow landed a counter right and they clinched. Good commentating, helpful at this hungover point. Two thirty-five. Clementi was active inside with lefts with dirty boxing. Two fifteen remaining. Clementi dodged another flying triangle. Two minutes. Derrow worked a high guard, for something. He locked the triangle in tight. One thirty-five. It was in tight. He had it tight, Derrow said Clementi was out and let it go and Clementi collapsed on his back.